The Four is Lava/Gallery
Ep15S1.PNG|"You know, Flower," Ep15S2.PNG|"there isn't enough room up here..." Ep15S3.PNG|"Hmmmm. You're right!" BFB151.PNG 84726947-1100-4F95-B738-556799F46F61.jpeg|Mighty fine as ever! bandicam 2019-12-14 22-40-15-245.jpg|So, uhh.. nice weather were having today? BFB152.PNG|"I just don't get it!" BFB153.PNG|"Mind your own business!" BFB154.PNG|"Woah!" "Leafy!" BFB155.PNG|"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA." Ep15S4.PNG|OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH FIREYYYY!!! Ep15S5.PNG|"Can't ignore me now, can you, Firey?" Ep15S6.PNG|"What do you have to say for yourself, huh?" Ep15s7.PNG|"Um... H- Here, stranger! Why don't I carry you to safety?" Ep15S8.PNG|Why are they communicating over there? Wouldn't Needle be able to hear them? Ep15S9.PNG|"Will you hush up about me so no one-" Ep15S10.PNG|"Nobody likes you anymore, so if people know I'm your friend, they'll hate me too!" Ep15S11.PNG|Kiss. Ep15S12.PNG|Kiss. Ep15S13.PNG|"... So, does that mean we aren't friends anymore?" Ep15S14.PNG|"Of course, we're still friends." Ep15S15.PNG|"I just thought this would make sense to you." Ep15S16.PNG|"W-Why you got to be acting so clueless!?" BFB157.PNG BFB158.PNG|"Let's never talk again!" BFB159.PNG BFB1510.PNG|So, uhh.. nice weather were having today? Wait, you guys cant see the weather. BFB1511.PNG|AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! BFB1512.PNG|"Four's gonna eliminate me! I don't wanna be eliminated!" Happy teardrop -).png|Aw she's happy :) Ep15S18.PNG|"We can send her out there to speak with Four and have him get is out of this predicament..." BFB1513.PNG|"DAAAAAAAAAA-" BFB1514.PNG|"-om" Dora And Saw.PNG Four.PNG|"Four! Um, my-my-my team! They-They're stuck under uh, a hole, they're did a hole under the lava and you gotta save them!" 15S23.PNG|"Dadadadadadada!" Ep1525.PNG Ep1526.PNG|v i b e c h e c k Ep1528.PNG|Noo, Tree's family! Ep1530.PNG|Does he see the lava as a normal thing? BFB1516.PNG|Everyone is here! - book lol Ep1545.PNG|"Oh my plank, Taco, you're back?" "Nice fish." BFB1519.PNG|I think it's cute! BFB1518.PNG|Who are we forgetting? BFB1520.PNG|Book!!! BFB1521.PNG|"It's Cake at Stake time!" BFB1522.PNG|"If you're safe, you get a happy thought!" BFB1523.PNG|HOW IS SHE NOT MELTING BFB1524.PNG|._. BFB1525.PNG|"AAAAAAAA!" BFB1526.PNG|"Revenge!" BFB1527.PNG|"Hawwh!!! She's so happy!" BFB1528.PNG|I just realized those are windows. BFB1529.PNG|"Hey! You can't do that!" BFB1530.PNG|"AAAAA!" 43.PNG|She's losing her burn! BFB1531.PNG|Saw having a happy thought. BFB1532.PNG|I wonder what it smells like! BFB1533.PNG|"This... is great." BFB1534.PNG|Play that again! BFB1535.PNG|Taco's remembering how ugly she looked in that scene. BFB1536.PNG|"Gaty is safe as well! Gaty is safe as well! Gaty is safe as well! Gaty is safe as well!" BFB1537.PNG|The hated three. Ep1547.PNG BFB1538.PNG BFB1539.PNG BFB1540.PNG|"I like this show!" BFB1541.PNG Ep1552.PNG BFB1542.PNG Lollipopanddora.png Ep1542.PNG Ep1541.PNG BFB1542.5.PNG BFB1543.PNG BFB1544.PNG Ep1548.PNG BFB1545.PNG BFB1546.PNG BFB1547.PNG|"Stop being so dramatic!" BFB1548.PNG BFB1549.PNG BFB1550.PNG BFB1551.PNG BFB1552.PNG Fourest.PNG|I feel the same way Tree does. BFB1553.PNG BFB1554.PNG BFB1555.PNG BFB1556.PNG BFB1557.PNG BFB1558.PNG BFB1559.PNG BFB1560.PNG BFB1561.PNG bandicam 2019-12-14 22-41-14-020.jpg BFB1562.PNG BFB1563.PNG BFB1564.PNG BFB1565.PNG BFB1566.PNG BFB1567.PNG BFB1568.PNG BFB1569.PNG BFB1570.PNG BFB1571.PNG BFB1572.PNG bandicam 2019-12-14 22-42-12-692.jpg BFB1573.PNG BFB1574.PNG BFB1575.PNG BFB1576.PNG BFB1577.PNG BFB1578.PNG BFB1579.PNG BFB1580.PNG BFB1581.PNG BFB1582.PNG BFB1583.PNG BFB1584.PNG BFB1585.PNG BFB1586.PNG BFB1587.PNG BFB1588.PNG BFB1589.PNG BFB1590.PNG BFB1591.PNG|Blockyfan would be proud! BFB1592.PNG BFB1593.PNG BFB1594.PNG BFB1595.PNG BFB1596.PNG BFB1597.PNG BFB1598.PNG BFB1599.PNG BFB15100.PNG BFB15101.PNG BFB15102.PNG BFB15103.PNG BFB15103.5.PNG BFB15104.PNG BFB15105.PNG BFB15106.PNG BFB15107.PNG BFB15108.PNG BFB15109.PNG BFB15110.PNG BFB15111.PNG BFB15112.PNG BFB15113.PNG BFB15114.PNG BFB15115.PNG BFB15116.PNG Whatt.png BFB15117.PNG BFB15118.PNG BFB15119.PNG BFB15120.PNG BFB15121.PNG BFB15122.PNG BFB15123.PNG BFB15123.5.PNG BFB15124.PNG|"Aren't we safe?" _6195.png|"No!" BFB15125.PNG|"But why!?" BFB15126.PNG|"You're both missing someone!" BFB15127.PNG BFB15128.PNG BFB15129.PNG BFB15130.PNG BFB15131.PNG BFB15132.PNG BFB15133.PNG BFB15134.PNG BFB15135.PNG|"I screwed up! And I'm not even a screw!" BFB15136.PNG BFB15137.PNG BFB15138.PNG BFB15139.PNG BFB15140.PNG|"She WHAT?" BFB15141.PNG BFB15142.PNG BFB15143.PNG BFB15144.PNG BFB15145.PNG BFB15146.PNG BFB15147.PNG BFB15148.PNG Others BFB 15.jpg|The thumbnail VOTINGTEAMICECUBE.png|The voting screen IMG_20200115_170344.jpg|Storyboard (https://twitter.com/HazelCricket/status/1217351299345174528?s=19) Category:Galleries Category:Season 4 Episode Galleries Category:Episode Galleries